


Feeling Just Peachy

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: It had been Clint's turn to choose the movie, and Disney's Robin Hood was playing. Usually, Steve would be riveted, charmed by the woodland creatures and blown away by the animation, but all higher brain function had flown out the window as soon as Bucky started shifting. Now, half an hour in with Bucky wriggling around like an eel, Steve's hard enough to pound nails and praying that Bucky won't notice.----Day 9 - Accidental Stimulation
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 8
Kudos: 354





	Feeling Just Peachy

Steve is going to die. Bucky is a warm, grounding weight on his lap, Steve's arms around his waist and his chin hooked over Bucky's shoulder. It's not the first time Bucky's decided that Steve's lap looks more comfortable than the common room's array of couches and armchairs, and Steve doubts it'll be the last - Bucky's always been a tactile kind of guy, and it seems to have escalated since he broke free of Hydra. Steve usually just goes along with it - any excuse to have Bucky close is a good thing - but today he can't concentrate. Because Bucky is refusing to sit still.

It had been Clint's turn to choose the movie, and Disney's Robin Hood was playing. Usually, Steve would be riveted, charmed by the woodland creatures and blown away by the animation, but all higher brain function had flown out the window as soon as Bucky started shifting. Now, half an hour in with Bucky wriggling around like an eel, Steve's hard enough to pound nails and praying that Bucky won't notice.

The thing is, Steve loves Bucky. Like, a lot more than a friend should love his friend. So he's got the subject of his secret affections rubbing his peach of an ass against Steve's cock, and even if Steve didn't want to throw Bucky on his bed and have his way with him, that kind of stimulation is not something that he could just ignore.

After a particularly deep grind against Steve's dick, he had to lean in and hiss, "What is up with you? You got ants in your pants or something?"

"Just can't get comfortable," Bucky grunts, and does another wiggle that makes Steve go cross-eyed. "Think I overdid it at the gym. My glutes are all fucked."

"Well," Steve says, his voice more than a little strained. "Could you keep still? Just for the rest of the movie?"

Bucky stills and looks over his shoulder suspiciously. "Does that have something to do with the fucking hockey stick poking me in the ass?"

Steve flushes. "You've been grinding on my dick for a half-hour, Barnes, it'd be more surprising if I wasn't hard."

"You two quit your squabbling," Clint pipes up from the other couch, almost giving Steve a heart attack. "You can sit quietly, or you can get out."

"Ooh, Barton's pissed," Tony sings, then yelps as Pepper whacks him across the back of the head. Steve rolls his eyes and hooks his chin back over Bucky's shoulder, settling in to attempt to watch the movie. His cock is still attempting to drill a hole through Bucky's ass, but Bucky has thankfully settled, his hands tracing patterns over Steve's. 

Less than ten minutes later, Bucky starts moving again. It's different this time - it's more purposeful, the movements so similar that it can't be a coincidence. Bucky's lifting himself up slightly, then dragging his ass over Steve's cock, then lifting himself up again. 

"Bucky," Steve whispers, his voice cracking.

"Shush," Bucky hushes him, and Steve can see the smile on his face. "Watch the movie, Stevie."

"Bucky," Steve tries again, but Bucky gives an especially hard grind and Steve's brain leaks out of his ears. 

Bucky's hands cover Steve's, guiding them down to rest over his hips, and Steve helplessly holds on, his fingers clutching so tight that he wouldn't be surprised if it leaves bruises. The thought of purple smudges against the pale skin of Bucky's hips, left there by him, makes Steve have to bite his lip to keep from moaning. Almost unconsciously, his hips start moving, matching Bucky's movements. 

Bucky purrs happily, and reaches up to thread his fingers through Steve's hair. He guides Steve's head to the curve of his neck, and Steve almost crushes his nose against Bucky's skin, breathing in the scent of his body wash and the small amount of sweat. He feels lightheaded, his breath coming in short pants, and when Bucky trails his hand down to clutch at the back of Steve's neck he leans forward, pressing his lips to the space behind Bucky's ear. 

"That's it," Bucky breathes, scritching his fingers through the hair at the base of Steve's skull. "Take what you need, baby."

Steve almost whines, sucking bruises down the curve of Bucky's neck, his hips stuttering against Bucky's ass. Bucky grinds down once, twice, and Steve's spilling in his pants, biting down on Bucky's neck to keep from screaming. Bucky pats his hair clumsily, breathing just as hard, and when Steve finally slumps back into the couch he notices Bucky's cock, tenting the blanket on top of them.

"You want me to..." Steve murmurs, trailing a hand down to rest just below Bucky's stomach.

"Please," Bucky whimpers. 

Steve kisses his neck and reaches under the blanket, slipping his hand under the waistband of Bucky's sweatpants. His cock is thick and hot in Steve's hand, the tip wet, and Steve starts stroking slowly. Bucky sighs and melts back into him, sliding down so he can rest his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve slides his other hand up to Bucky's chest, rubbing across his left nipple until it's tenting his shirt, and then moves to the other. Bucky turns his head to bury his face in Steve's neck, letting out these little whimpers that set Steve's blood on fire. Steve takes Bucky's right nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and pinches gently. Bucky arches up, and Steve has to grab him across the waist to stop the others from noticing. 

"Stay still, Buck," Steve whispers. "Don't want the others to see."

"Steve," Bucky gasps. "Please." 

Steve starts stroking Bucky's cock a bit faster, and more precome dribbles out of the slit.

"Please what, Buck?"

Bucky wriggles again, trying to fuck up into Steve's fist. "Make me come. Please."

Steve kisses Bucky's temple, grinning as Bucky melts into his front. "Alright, baby."

He sets up a punishing pace, jacking Bucky off with one hand, his other hand pinching and rubbing Bucky's nipples until Bucky's squirming. Bucky finally tenses up, and Steve quickly moves the hand that was playing with Bucky's nipples up to cover his mouth as he comes, coating Steve's hand and creaming his sweats. Steve quietly slides his hand back out, wiping it on Bucky's leg. The mess he made in his own sweats is drying, sticking to his skin and pulling with every move. Bucky's still coming down, panting heavily against Steve's neck. Without warning he stands up, the blanket falling from his lap. In the dark, it's almost impossible to make out the dark stain on the front of his sweatpants.

"Think I'm gonna go to bed," Bucky announces, stretching and acting as if nothing had happened. Steve just looks at him in bewilderment.

"Aw, what?" Clint whines, pausing the movie. "You sure, man?"

"Yeah, had a big day," Bucky says, then looks over his shoulder at Steve. "You coming?"

"Right!" Steve almost squeaks, and stands up. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Is it past the grandpa's bedtime?" Tony simpers, earning another slap from Pepper. Steve ignores them, and instead follows Bucky to the elevator. 

As soon as the doors are closed Bucky's pressing him up against the wall, his lips firmly on Steve's. Steve groans into the kiss, bringing his hands up to cup Bucky's face. JARVIS, thank god, takes them up to their floor without a word, and they stumble out into the dark apartment, giggling with every stumble.

"My spunk is drying in my pants," Steve says, and Bucky snorts. 

"Such a shame. Want me to help you get clean?"

Steve grins and pulls Bucky towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
